


Ghosts and Memories

by ziazippy5379



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Changing POV, Goes AU from there, Jenkins is Dead, Nobody is Dealing, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, This Is Sad, post 4.11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Jenkins is dead, Flynn is missing, and Nicole is still out there. Nobody is sure where to go or how to get there. Cassandra is angry and doesn't know who to be mad at. Jake is burying himself in work. Ezekiel went somewhere. And Eve is just trying to keep everything together.Or an AU after Jenkins dies where the LiTs don't leave.





	Ghosts and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while now and have decided to just go ahead and post chapter one. I am working on more but no promises on when I will get any more written. (School has been a lot this semester.)

Jenkins was dead. The Library had killed him.   
  
Cassandra stood staring at the urn where his ashes lay. It had been only two days since they had held the memorial and Eve had managed to convince the three Librarians that the fate of the world was more important than whatever they were going through. Cassandra still didn't really believe that, but she couldn't face the heartbreak that had been on Eve's face when she thought they were all going to leave as Flynn had.   
  
She was so angry that Flynn had left again. And this time there was nothing. He hadn't left a note or sent any sort of message. He had just left his ring and vanished. Cassandra couldn't believe what he had done to Eve, but also for what his absence had led to. She couldn't forgive him either.   
  
They had lost Jenkins and were still no closer to figuring out who was going to tether with Eve. Due to the trial, they had gotten to take another couple of days to perform the ceremony with her. All Cassandra knew is that there was no way that it was going to be her. She couldn't trust The Library anymore.   
  
The most likely scenario was that it was going to be Jake. Ezekiel still had trouble committing and overall Jake got along better with Eve. Though there was the issue of Jake disliking magic. Ezekiel didn't have that problem but he was getting hit by the betrayal of The Library pretty hard. Jake was too but he was able to work through it more easily than the other two. He could also still work with someone without trust. Cassandra knew that all too well.   
  
And Cassandra had no real idea of how Eve was doing. She had been avoiding Eve because she didn't trust herself to not lash out at her. If it hadn't been for Eve Cassandra would be far from The Library. She knew her anger at Eve was misplaced and didn't want to ruin her relationship with her over it. This situation was not Eve's fault. It was the fault of the Librarians who thought the trial of the one was a good idea and the one who had left. Cassandra couldn't hurt Eve any more than she was already hurting.   
  
She also had no idea where Ezekiel was. He had left through the backdoor stating that he had an artifact to get. He said that he would be back and she believed that. Ezekiel wouldn't abandon his new family any more than Eve would. But Ezekiel was reacting to the Library's betrayal worse than Cassandra. While she was mourning the loss of Jenkins, Ezekiel was losing the first place he had felt truly safe.   
  
They were all lost.   
  
Cassandra turned away from the urn and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> (I'm over on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
